Daughter Of Darkness And Light
by iPsychotic
Summary: Her Origins are cloaked in mystery, only she knows what she is. But when a simple routine high school visit to the middle schools go wrong, our character struggles through her battle of what is right and wrong, and she may end up being more powerful then even she knows. Join Harlene Quinn in her quest of satisfying judgment and changing Fate.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys so this is based off of one of my favorite characters in Batman, and Yes it is a villain. This may get a little religious so, just don't freak out on me, I'm Christian but I'm only saying this for the suspense and to make the story better so PEACE! P.S-I Take Character Suggestions, but I need a few viewers before I bring up a Paper for writing the stuff, and obviously I don't own or am not connected to the PJO Series and the others._

_-WeaveMeister_

Since I was Born, I knew I was different. Not in a good way like being able to sing or draw well, my gifts were a bit more, unusual.

First off, by 9 years old I was a master at martial arts, and a prodigy in the field of flexibility and gymnasts. I could take down a man three times my small size and win easily, I would flip and twirl and confuse my opponent, for how could such a small girl do this. These two skills alone should have been enough, but of course they weren't, once I started getting older I felt different until that day where no emotion was felt as a symbol praised its light on my head. I had learned that although orphaned my father was still out there watching.

I hated him for months, but then I grew older, my maturity spiked and his logic then seemed undeniable.

He left not for my pain, but to protect me from monsters and creatures out there that even he couldn't control. You see my father is known through history as a deceitful demon from hell, but if you look in the books he was known as a fallen angel. There is still good in my father, even if he won't admit it, he truly loved my mother and was heartbroken of her death when I was born. Sadly some of his influence rubbed off on me some good, some bad. I was a little too good at pickpocketing and whenever I hit someone not guilt but delight struck me, the thought of influencing pain felt amazing, but I still felt some good inside me at times.

By 11 years old I knew all about gods by an empathy link with my father (HINT!) who told me all he knew. By then school had started and like any other child I hated it with loathing, I was in 6th grade, and yes I am that smart, and all the other kids treated me like a baby. My small size misleaded them to believe that I couldn't take care of myself, but little did they know they were nothing compared to me intellectually and physically. I acted like a fool, like a ragdoll, so I good gain there looks of sorrow for me and use it. Soon they will see my mark on this world, for I am Harlene Quinn! Daughter of…. (Aren't Cliffhangers Fun!) : 3

Review for the Children (Like Me)


	2. Chapter 2

_Did you miss me? I know you didn't but still, hey once I get like 20 or more viewers or reviews I'll start popping up forums for characters, there will be 1 girl and 1 boy so do well OR DIE! Just kidding…maybe. Anyways ill update very week maybe 2 times every week I don't even know so be nice people for once and review it makes me HAPPY : )_

Harlene's P.O.V

I woke up from my dreamless sleep, father didn't talk this time thank the gods! I tried getting up from the bed but its soft material whispered for me to stay and I was obliged to with glee. I lay down on my bed once more and sighed as the blankets hugged me, no one to say I couldn't, only the damned alarm clock.

I was almost asleep when a loud voice yelped, "Harls, if u don't get up it won't be the alarm clock hitting you with water!"

I smiled and got up from my feathery coffin and made my way to the shower. The warm water heated up my skin, and as the water and steam set in my, my senses started rejuvenating and I was fully awake as I left the shower. With the towel wrapped around my heart and chest I made my way to my bedroom, hoping to grab an outfit before the breeze started pissing me off. I grabbed the 1st things that I saw and ended up in a white long sleeved shirt with long ruffles at the ends and black jeans. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my long strange hair, which like always would not curl!

I started cursing as the anger from my unalterable hair kept being straight.

"How is this even possible? Hair isn't supposed to do this!" I screamed into my teeth.

With one last attempt at my hair I shrugged and threw it behind my back with a flick, I put it in a high ponytail and wished for the best. I looked into the mirror hoping what I saw wasn't a half dead zombie with blood on their mouth, but thankfully I looked presentable. My glowing blue eyes gleamed at me and my little nose looked good enough, make-up wasn't my style, I didn't want to look like the sluts in my school, besides, I don't look good in it in my opinion.

My half blonde, half black hair struck out like the color white in black, people always asked if I died it, but they probably already thought that for this couldn't have been my natural hair. For their own consideration I always said yes to stop the idiotic adolescent questions. I asked my father, my real father about it, he said it was probably just a gene split between his hair and my mother's hair, honesty I loved it.

I looked once more to see if I looked okay and made my way down to the kitchen, from the aroma I can only guess this was going to be delicious. I heard the sizzling of something greasy and my mouth instantly started to water. I rushed in practically tripping on the rug and started gazing at the bacon and eggs on the stove.

"Crap, you're up! I didn't get to throw water at you! "Sounded an upset voice.

I looked at my stepmother and tried glaring but ended up smiling and laughing with her. My stepmother hugged me and said ", good morning Har."

I snuggled into her arms, "Good Morning,"

Even if they weren't my real family, this one made me feel like they were my real family; they were my 1st and last adoption. They greeted me with kindness and understanding for they were adoptees as well, it just felt right.

My step-dad stopped reading the paper and with one arm hugged me "Good Morning dear," He said. Once he released me I made my way to the food with a hungry glint evident in my heart and eyes! But before I could scrape it off the pot with my bare hands, a wooden spatula lightly tapped my hand.

"Don't even think about it Harlene! It's not done yet, "My stepmother said.

I looked at her and the food studying, calculating logic and consequences of certain actions. In the end I just glared at the food and her and grumbled away to the wooden chair and sat. After what seemed like an eternity, the food made its way to the table. I grabbed the plate with lightning quick grab and started digging in.

I could feel the stares of my parents in humor, they tried to hide their smirks but I knew better. After 2 more minutes of this I looked at them and said, "What, is there something on my face!?"

"No, only the remains of your food, "she giggled.

"How can someone your size eat that much in that little of time?" My dad asked.

I smirked at the tall form of him and said," it's a gift, your just jealous that you didn't get any!"

He rolled his eyes obviously faking; I turn my full attention back to the plate and once again started devouring the rest of the food.

Finally I finished breakfast and zipped up the stairs, brushed and mouth washed then walked to the door ready for school.

"Jill, I'll be home a little later than usual! "My dad called to my mom.

"Okay, honey have a nice day, you too Har!"

With one that word said I walked out the door to walk to school, I waved to my dad as he drove off to his job and merrily made my way to the school. I skipped a little before the constant action lost its interest and started seeing how many times I could kick a rock before I lost it

"Crap,"I muttered as the rock sprayed over to the other side of the road.

The schools tall structure showed in the distance and my pace quickened. The schoolyard was covered with people, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, it made no difference to me.

Time to act like a weakling I said mentally with a lot of sarcasm which only I could hear as I opened the door to Goode Middle School and breezed in.

_That took forever! But it was fun so screw it! Please review, I'd Like to know what you think! : 3_


	3. Character Forum (Suggestions!)

_Hey Guys, I need characters, one girl and one guy and I may also need some love interest ideas, remember, she can also have relationships with gods! U should either review and give your forum or just email me! Please review, I want to know how I am doing! Now If you're up to it, send in your suggestions! Or die : 3_

**Guy and Girl**

**Sex-**

**Name-**

**Parentage-**

**Interests-**

**Weapons- (If Demigod)**

**Powers-**

**Siblings?-**

**Feelings towards Parents-**

**Relationship with Harlene-**

**Attitude-**

**Appearance-**

**Intelligence-**

_That's all! Send in Yours! Me Gusta el Helado!_


	4. Don't F With Harlene!

_**Hello Readers! How art thou on this fine… day? I have no idea if its good weather there but I honestly don't care at all :) Anyway I am hurt that no one is reviewing! I am too young to handle this crap I enjoy hearing your thoughts so do it. Speaking of reviewing, I still need character suggestions! It's not that hard, just write, for me 0_0. Sorry for not writing for a while, I had writers block!**_

_**Ok favorite me and follow, bye mortals! (Ohh and at 10 Reviews I reveal Harlene's father.)**_

_**_WeaveMeister_**_

Harlene's P.O.V

I walked into the school with ease; I paced the crowded halls trying to get to my locker that seemed to be on the very end of the school. I kept walking the halls and I viewed the present children in the hallway, the jocks obviously were with the most popular guy swarming like the workers to the queen. One word and there laughter already started to piss me off. All they talked about was this stupid trip that the high school students took to our school too, "Prep" us for our future.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Idiots,"

Just to my luck one of the guys probably heard me and turned in my direction with a glare, soon like a chain reaction all the populars turned my way some whispering amongst themselves or just smirking at me evilly. Now everyone has those types of girls in the school who… have no dignity? To put this lightly, they work hard but not on schoolwork if you get my drift and this group of dumbasses fits their description like a glove. Their skin tight shirts show more then I even thought possible and their make-up hides there "normal" Faces and their ego just makes u want 2 punch them

"Oh look the little freak!" said a cheerleader.

"What are you doing here little girl, are you lost," Said one of the jocks treating me like I was a 5 year old

"No," I hissed at them

"I just couldn't help looking at your disgusting excuse for a face!" I chirped with a victorious smile.

The other kids started saying things like, Ohh you just got poned, or they just laughed. From the angry look on their faces I knew that getting out of there would probably be the best idea. Before they could even open there mouths I rushed from the group of fakes and zipped to my locker. I laughed to myself as the silence of the 6th grade hallway overwhelmed the laughter of the mortals.

I opened my black locker which showed the soft maroon velvet cushioning that inlaid in my locker. I stroked the soft material as I got the pre-AP class textbooks and binders from its depths. I was about to close the locker when a picture of my real father that I had forgotten was even there fell out. I bent down and picked the photo up, he was a handsome man in his mortal state, dressed in a black and red suit and ties that always managed to look intimidating. One look into his eyes would have killed any mortal but to me his brownish-red eyes looked warm and intelligent. He just stood proudly next to me, the one-time where I would give a genuine smile. I could feel my eyes my eyes tear up, I hadn't seen my father in about 2 months, and his "job" was probably easy for him but incredibly hard for his clients. (Evil SMILE : )) I didn't have the heart to put it back yet so I stuffed it softly into my binder and kicked my locker shut.

I was starting to walk to my next class when I bumped into a tall strong body and fell on my back and the picture once again kissed the filthy floor.

"Son of a Bitch," I muttered as I stuttered to my feet.

I dusted off before I looked my assailant from head to toe, he was tall, about 6ft, and he had raven black hair that was almost as black as half of mine, which for me is saying a lot. What shocked me were his like me surprised ocean green eyes, some would say he looked hot, he had the muscles and looks for it but… not my type. (Guess who, if you don't know… then I will see you in HELL! JK)

We had a stare off blue against green before he even spoke a word.

"Sorry," He said in a deep voice, for childhood any way.

He bent down and picked up the photo, he was about to give it back when he paused and smirked.

"Wait, tell me what your name is and I will give it back," He smirked

I could tell he wasn't flirting, his mind was based on curiosity yet he still managed to bug me.

"You are in no position to ask for favors, "I said before making a failed leap towards it.

"This is pitiful just tell me," He said

OH. NO. HE. DID. NOT. JUST. SAY. THAT!

Before I knew what I was doing I did a front flip into the air, landed feet first on his shoulders and pushed!. I back flipped off him as he fell to the floor, his hand let go of my photo which I took with ease. He looked shocked then angry, "What the hell was that!"

I could tell he was impressed, most who see what I can do are easily impressed at my skill.

I smirked at him this time and said, "A life lesson, Don't F with Harlene,"

I then got off from my knees and was about to walk away with a new found dignity when a feminine voice yelled, Hey! In my direction.

I turned to see intense Grey eyes…

_**Sorry it was so short guys!, I had to end this chapter quick, okay I still need friend forums for Harlene so send me review or email me at insanemeetswierd Please review and like BYE BYE!**_


End file.
